


Shaking In Anticipation

by NightFlint



Category: Glee
Genre: 5 times and 1 time fic, BDSM, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Fisting, Inflatable Dildo, Large dildos, Large insertions, Light Bondage, M/M, Object Insertion, Size Kink, Sub Blaine, Sub Sebastian, long insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlint/pseuds/NightFlint
Summary: Kurt shook himself and looked up at Blaine with a gleam of arousal on his face “There’s no way that whole thing can fit in you, B. It would break you,” He said.Sebastian chucked thickly, standing up and walking around Blaine to hug him round the waist “Well, sir. I think Blaine here has a kink he didn’t tell us about.  You’ve got a size kink Blaine? You want to see how much we can stuff in that hole until you can’t take anymore hum?"OR the five times Blaine fit something amazing in his ass, and the one time he had the two people he wanted the most.





	Shaking In Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps. who's ready for some good ol' 5 +1 fic, the Porn version. hope you enjoy and make sure you leave a comment on what you liked best!

1.Inflatable dildo  
The apartment was quiet considering all three of them were at home. The winter weather tended to exhaust Kurt with the lack of natural light seeping through the windows. So Kurt and Sebastian had each claimed a corner of the sofa, feet tangled together as Blaine pottered around the kitchen, washing up and wiping the surfaces. The doorbell rang and the camera’s view of corridor outside appeared on the TV screen in front of them, a safety feature of their New York apartment.

“Delivery guy, did you order anything?” Sebastian asked Kurt casually who looked up at the ceiling as he cast his mind back and tried to remember if he had ‘sleep-shopped,’ recently. He had no need to answer however as Blaine made his way towards the door, bare feet pattering lightly across the PVC floor boards.

As the door clicked shut again, Blaine entered the living room. A non-descript box in his hand and a light blush on his cheeks.

“What have you got there, B,” Sebastian asked, not missing the change of hue in Blaine’s face.

Blaine shuffled his feet "I thought we... you guys could use it on me," he mumbled.

Kurt shifted upright on the sofa. “I like where this is going sweetie, but I think we need to see what’s in it first,” He held out a hand and Blaine handed him the box without hesitating. 

Kurt slipped his finger under the sealed edge and pulled, grabbing the side of the box inside and sliding it off to reveal the packaging. 

The packaging showed an inflatable dildo, with two photos at the side. One showed the dildo at its original size and then the toy at its ultimate size, that was claiming it could reach the size of a 2 litre coke bottle.

“Holy fuck, Blaine that’s-“ Sebastian breathed not quite sure what to say about one of the hottest proposals he had ever been given.

Kurt had yet to say anything he just breathed, staring at the toy. 

Sebastian glanced at him “Sir, say something,”

Kurt shook himself and looked up at Blaine with a gleam of arousal on his face “There’s no way that whole thing can fit in you, B. It would break you,” He said, trying to keep his mind inside reality, where things had to be physically possible.

“I-I realise that sir, I want to work up to that… if I can, I want to see how much I can take.”

Sebastian chucked thickly, standing up and walking around Blaine to hug him round the waist “Well, sir. I think Blaine here has a kink he didn’t tell us about. You’ve got a size kink Blaine? You want to see how much we can stuff in that hole until you can’t take anymore hum? How deep we can get any object into you?”

“God please,” Blaine gasped, leaning backward into Sebastian, unashamedly rubbing his ass against Sebastian’s covered crotch.

“You want to take anything in that little hole of yours? Won’t be so little after Sir’s finished sliding this massive cock into your ass. God! Bet you’ll have to start wearing a butt plug all the time so you won’t leave a mess anywhere.”

Blaine simply whined, incoherent, looking pleadingly at Kurt who still had the box. 

Kurt stood up sharply “what are we waiting for? Boys position on the bed, stripped and B, on all fours please, I think that will be easiest,”

o/O\o

The uninflated dildo slid into Blaine with ease, even though he was shaking in anticipation. He’d had to wait for Kurt to test out the dildo. Watching Kurt pump it to its full size while it lay of the bed, nearly made Blaine drool. Sebastian wasn’t much better. Kurt had ordered him to stretch Blaine out, his slender fingers working expertly and swiftly as they both watched Kurt get to grips with the new toy. So much so that Blaine had to tell him to lay off a few times as he was close. There was no way in hell that Kurt was going to let him cum before this was over.

“Okay Blaine, I need you to stay with us this first time because I have no way of telling how big the toy is when its inside of you. So I need you to say when to stop,”

Blaine nodded dumbly and Kurt smiled as he squeezed the pump. Blaine inhaled, dropping his head and as Kurt gave another squeeze, he let out a low moan

He wasn’t sure how many times Kurt squeezed the pump altogether, it was like all of his nerve endings had moved into his pelvis – he felt the muscles of his channel stretching to overload, and the pressure against his insides, his bladder, his coccyx, and of course his prostate, which felt like it’s being pushed out through his dick.

Finally, through all the tingling pleasure, a sharp pain came along with it.

“stop there. That one hurt.,” Blaine gasped out, voice croaky.

“Okay baby. Well done. That was 22 pumps. I counted so we can re-inflate it when we’ve got it out and we can see how big it got.” Kurt said, rubbing Blaine ass soothingly. 

Blaine moaned at the idea and said “god please, let me have a few minutes like this first,” 

Kurt nodded and sat back on his heels staring lustfully at Blaine. Sebastian move around Blaine so he was next to Kurt. Sebastian’s hand trailed to his Dom’s hard cock and stated stroking it, making Kurt’s breath hitch and after a moment, Sebastian bent over Kurt, sliding his mouth down over kurt’s cock. 

Kurt grunted, grabbing the back of Sebastian’s hair and pushing him down all the way until his nose brushed against Kurt’s thigh.

Sebastian could take it and worked Kurt over until before long Kurt was coming down Sebastian throat, grunting under his breath as he rocked on his knees. Sebastian slid off his cock with a pop and turned his attention back to Blaine who was looking blissed out, Dildo still secured in his ass 

“B, do you want us to take the plug out?” Sebastian asked, inspecting Blaine’s rear.

Blaine felt the bed dip as Kurt settled near his hip. Looking back at Sebastian, He nodded.

“Yes, please. It’s…it’s not very comfortable,” He admitted.

“All right, hold still,” Kurt said as he opened the valve on the plug’s base to allow it to deflate.

Blaine sighed in relief as the toy shrunk giving his muscles a break from being stretched. Kurt was careful not to irritate the flesh too much as he gently worked the rubber toy out of Blaine’s body. He made a sympathetic sound as he checked over the ring of muscles.

“Fuck…it’s so swollen. Are you sure you’re ok, B?” Sebastian said with concern in his voice.

Feeling free and a lot lighter now, Blaine wiggled his ass a little.

“Yep. I’m ok,” He reassured.

Sebastian grabbed Blaine and pulled him gently into his lap, being mindful of his ass. As Kurt placed the shining, lube covered toy on a towel in front of them. 

“Time to see how much you took, Baby,” Kurt husked and nodded to Sebastian who gripped Blaine’s, so far neglected, cock in his hand and began to jerk him off.

“Blaine, focus on the toy, Baby, let’s see how much you fit inside that tight little hole of yours,” Kurt grinned as he began to squeeze the pump and the Dildo began to grow.

Blaine was transfixed, as he watched the rubber stretch as it became huge. His quiet fantasies had started to become reality. He had dreamed about being filled to impossible levels, and further than he ever had before and watching the dildo slowly growing in front of him, proved to him that his fantasies could become reality.

“22, Jesus, B” Kurt announced. The dildo was nowhere near it largest but it was defiantly the biggest thing any of them had ever taken.

Blaine didn’t respond, his eyes just rolled back as he fucked himself into Sebastian’s rapidly moving hand, Cumming in long spurts all over himself and Sebastian.

 

2\. long insertion

“S-sir please, it’s too much, I feel so full,” Blaine begged from the passenger seat in Kurt’s car. He wasn’t driving anywhere in particular but when Blaine had disobeyed his command and continued playing with the metre long dildo, a punishment was in order. 

Ever since Blaine had manged to get it passed his colon a few days ago, Kurt and Sebastian and seen a completely new side to Blaine. Instantiable and wild, for the first time ever, was deliberately disobeying Kurt’s orders. And after catching Blaine lying on the bed that morning with the long tail like dildo stuffed in his ass, Kurt had had enough. 

Kurt had grabbed Blaine’s chastity cage from the bed side draw, and placed Blaine in it before he knew what was happening. Then, he had pushed the long dildo all the way in, knowing full well that a large chunk of it was brushing up inside Blaine’s large intestine and then he had forced Blaine’s jeans back on, zipping up the fly and even fastening Blaine’s belt.

“This is a punishment, Blaine. I asked you to stop playing with yourself and you didn’t. you seem to love that dildo so much that I thought you could spend more time with it.” Kurt said, turning into another street of new York filled with more traffic.

Kurt wasn’t driving anywhere in particular but the environment of the car made Blaine a lot more aware of his situation.

“I’m sorry sir, it just feels so good! O-or it did. Now it’s uncomfortable,” Blaine moaned, embarrassed.

“It’s good that you’re sorry, B and I’m glad you’ve found an aspect of play that you really love. But you’ve got to do it in small chunks. We don’t want you hurting yourself or worse, getting bored of huge objects.

Blaine chuckled wetly “I don’t think I could ever get bored of this. These past few weeks have been the best sex for me. Not that I didn’t enjoy it before, but these are my fantasies that I’ve only ever seen in porn, I didn’t think that I could do it.”

“I’m glad to hear it, B. Have you got any fantasies that are impossible?” 

Blaine coughed embarrassed “Yes,” he said softly.

“Can you tell me them?” Kurt asked lightly, keeping his eyes on the traffic.

“It’s normally to do with being filled up to impossible levels… like.. like so much cum in be that I look… um,”

“Pregnant?” Kurt supplied and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine blush.

“That’s hot B,” Kurt said encouragingly. And indeed, he felt his own cock stir. ”Tell me more,” the command was light but at least he knew that Blaine was following them again when he answered. 

“I have a dream sometimes, that me and Seb are your proper slaves and we’re treated a lot more strictly. Like we’re never allowed to cum, we always have huge plugs in our asses and you will have parties where you show us off and I’m placed on this dildo, and my legs don’t reach the floor, so all my weights on it, and it gets massive, like it pushed my stomach up massive and then it shoot out loads of fake cum, filling me up so much I-“

“Blaine, I’m going to have to stop you there, because I may crash the car,” Kurt interrupted, bright faced.

“Sorry,” Blaine murmured.

“Nah, B don’t apologise, I asked, shouldn’t have talked about it while driving, come on let drive home.”

o/O\o

When they came to a stop in the underground parking lot of their building, Blaine looked at Kurt. “You’re still gonna make me walk all the way back up to our apartment aren’t you?” Blaine accused.

Kurt shut the engine off. “Cut the attitude or I’ll make you walk the steps rather than take the elevator with me.”

“Yes sir, sorry sir,” Blaine grovelled he wanted the dildo out of him as quickly as possible.

Moving was uncomfortable, he had to be careful how he bent, so the monstrosity in his ass didn’t rub too much of his prostate. Just as he manged to slide out of the car into a somewhat upright position, he heard a thud on the ground and, gingerly turned around to see Kurt standing expectantly over his jacket on the floor. Looking at Blaine with a raised eyebrow. 

Blaine groaned as he bent over the jacket, the intrusion inside of him digging painfully in his side. As he finally straightened up, he met Kurt’s gaze.

“Consider that your punishment, B,” when we get back in, this toy is going to be locked away, it’s obvious you can’t handle it being around.”

 

3\. Fist

“Want another?” Sebastian asked casually

Blaine nodded, didn't say anything, just made this cute little whining sound. So Sebastian poured more lube onto his pinkie, then slowly started to push against Blaine's hole with it. He took it slow, sliding the finger in with the rest and making sure to watch Blaine's face for pain. He saw none, so he kept going, and eventually had four fingers pressed inside up to the knuckle, and, Christ, Sebastian had never been one into excessive stretching, but he had to admit, there was something pretty hot about having almost half his hand inside Blaine, who was breathy and writhing and even begging for more already.

So he just slowly slid his hand a little farther in, until it was stopped by his thumb. He curled his fingers, brushed against Blaine's prostate, and Blaine groaned. Fuck. Then he made his hand into as much of a fist as it could be without a thumb, slow, stretching him out, making his toes curl. Sebastian hummed and moved his hand in and out a bit before uncurling his fingers again and spreading them out, making Blaine practically whine.

“Fuck, put the thumb in.” Blaine gasped

“You sure?” Sebastian replied, concern trickling into his voice.

Blaine nodded, so Sebastian applied even more lube, then gently pressed his thumb inside along the others. He stopped at the first joint, looked up at Blaine's face. “Okay?”

“Yes Seb! Don’t stop, I need your fist in me!”

Blaine was a fucking trooper apparently. Or just really liked the burn of stretching just a little too quickly. But he wasn't shouting in pain yet, so Sebastian did what he asked, pushing about another inch in, had his whole damn thumb in there now, just a little bit of his palm sticking out, and he'd never seen anything so fucking hot.

“Okay?”

Blaine just nodded, bit his lip, took a shaky breath. “Feels good. Really full, but good.”

Sebastian rotated his hand back and forth, slowly loosening up Blaine's hole, and Blaine loved it, kept making pretty gasping sounds as he rolled his hips onto Seb’s intrusion. Then, after a few minutes, “More.”

Jesus. Okay. “God! Kurt’s gonna regret that he took that business trip, he would be drooling over how hot you look right now.”

“w-we’ll send him some pictures… maybe even a video once you g-get deeper,” Blaine gasped out.

“That’s fine by me ,B. might wait to send them though, don’t want him to cream his pants in the middle of a business deal.

Sebastian pushed his hand in farther, all the way to the wrist, and moaned just looking at it. Fuck, he couldn't believe he'd fit his whole goddamn hand in that gorgeous little ass. He curled his hand into a fist again, then went back to rotating his hand and thrusting it in and out, so, so slow, and Blaine was whimpering, bottom lip between his teeth.

Eventually Blaine was pushing back against him. “Put your whole fucking forearm in there, fuck, want to feel you all the way in there.”

Sebastian glanced at his arm, then back at Blaine with wide eyes. “What, all the way to the elbow?” His arms weren't exactly small…

“Yeah.”

Fuck. Okay. Holy shit.

Sebastian poured more lube onto his wrist and up his arm, started gently pulling his hand out and pushing back in slowly, trying to go just a minuscule amount farther on each push in. It was slow this way, but it had to be, he didn't want to hurt anything up in there.

He had about a third of his forearm in, marveled at the way Blaine's ass was stretched around it. Fuck. He never thought this would be so hot, but Blaine was desperate and already spread so wide and they weren't even done yet, and Christ that turned Sebastian on.

More lube. More pushing, more working Blaine's ass open even further, he pushed and pushed, slow as he could, until he finally had his arm in up to the elbow. The elbow! His whole forearm was buried in that pretty little ass, all the fucking way in, god it was so warm and, despite how stretched Blaine was, it felt tight around his arm. He pulled his arm half way out, then pushed back in, made Blaine whine, made his toes curl again, made him squeeze his eyes shut.

Sebastian pushed his hand upwards, cursed when he saw a bulge on Blaine's stomach from his hand pushing up. “Fuck. Blaine, look. Jesus, feel that?”

Blaine nodded, moaned wordlessly, reached down to press on the bulge with his hand. He felt so good, so fucking full. It felt amazing, god, especially with Sebastian's hand visibly moving in his belly.

“Fuck, okay I need to take a picture of that!” Sebastian gasp. Luckily his phone was in reaching distance as he quickly slid it into video mode and started to record the movement of his fist through Blaine’s stomach and the stretch of Blaine’s hole over his forearm.

“Fuck me with it. Hard, c’mon.”

Sebastian swore again, pulled his arm half way out again, then pushed back in, quick and hard, then didn't stop, and Blaine yelled, arched his back so much it looked like it hurt. But fuck he felt so good and filled and he never wanted it to end, really, Sebastian's arm was so big and felt so damn amazing.

“I-is it s-still re-recording?” Blaine whimpered at Sebastian.

“Yeah, B it’s still going.”

“Fuck, sir. We really miss you! We’ve been good, our cages are still on and we won’t take them off. We won’t orgasm until you’ve come back home. But I’ve been stretching my ass sir. I’m constantly wearing a plug now. God I know I’m such a slut of it but it feels so good, oh,” he gasped, placings a hand over the bulge of Sebastian as it moved up and down. Blaine had tears in this eyes from the sheer arousal he felt as his body jerked along with Sebastian’s movements.

o/O\o

Kurt lay shaking on his hotel room bed. Phone in one hand , soiled tissue in to other. He had just witnesses the hottest video he had ever seen in his life, and made a mental note to start recording more of his beautiful boys, especially when he was there in person. 

 

4\. Fucking Machine

When all three of them played together, they liked to make a day of it. Due to Kurt feeling a hell of a lot more comfortable when he knew what was going to happen a basic plan was nearly always drawn up and supplies were stocked up so the little fantasy world they built for the day didn’t have to be left by any of them.

The fucking machine was a recent purchase and none of them could believe that they hadn’t bought one before. It was just a metal pole attached to a gear wheel that they could stick all manner of dildos to. As long as it was plugged in, it would pound away at whatever is in front of it.  
The first few times, they do it just enough to get Blaine really desperate before Kurt will move in and fill his gaping ass full of cum. But Blaine’s still sure he can take more.

So one day, they decide to see.

They move the machine to the living room & tie Blaine to the coffee table with pillows under his body. Kurt had made sure Blaine was nicely stretched and lubed up so that he was so sloppy & loose, but his cock was rock hard. Kurt hadn’t let him cum yet. When Blaine came, it would be from the huge dildo pounding endlessly into him. How long could Blaine be able to endure the machine? 

So Sebastian lined up the long, fat, fake monster cock they had bought and slide it right into Blaine’s gaping rim. Kurt started the machine up slowly, but when Blaine nods that he’s good - his jaw is hanging open & his eyes are unfocused, but he gives the thumbs up - Kurt turns the knob to speed it up. Each slide of the dildo inside him pushes out a little more of the creamy lube that Kurt had used and ran down his thighs.

“Remember – safe word and it stops, baby boy,” Kurt reminds Blaine with a slap to his ass. And then he & Sebastian move to sit down where they have a perfect view of their boy getting split open by the machine. 

Blaine came in seconds, his release splattering over his thighs. But the machine didn’t stop. He was grunting & groaning, but he wasn’t begging yet.

As Kurt watches Blaine, transfixed, he pulls Sebastian towards him and on to his knees in front of him, where he immediately pushed Sebastian’s head down on to his cock and starts fucking up into his mouth.

When Blaine gets hard again - because the machine just keeps right on ploughing over his prostate & he could see Kurt using Sebastian’s mouth as Kurt watches- he lasted a little longer that time. But still, all too soon, he’s screaming as another orgasm is punched out of him.

But the machine doesn’t stop.

As Kurt continues to watch his sub get pounded into oblivion by a hunk of metal, he pulls Sebastian off his cock. Sebastian blinks at him, eyes unfocused. 

“Seb, baby. Let me sit on your cock while we watch, yeah?” Kurt husked, pulling Sebastian back up on to the couch and moves so he can stretch himself. It was a rare occurrence for Kurt to bottom. 

Blaine whimpered as he realized what was happening a few feet away. Such a rare occurrence that Blaine did want to miss it. 

Finally when Kurt decided he was ready, he moved Sebastian so he could easily fuck himself. Pushing Sebastian knees together, Kurt slid down his cock until he was flush on his lap and then, once adjusted started to bounce.

Everything was sensations now.

The never ending in and out, the sparks of pleasure rushing through his ass and cock. He couldn’t see or hear all he could do was feel. 

In all, Blaine got fucked for almost three hours with no let up. Each time he came, it’s a little less fluid. Each time, Kurt or Sebastian ask if he wants to stop but he shakes his head no.

Kurt and Sebastian had enjoyed the show, either playing together while watching Blaine or just sitting and watching their boyfriend take a ridiculous amount of cock to so long. 

Finally, at the end of the third hour of constant prostate slamming, gear grinding, no-let up fucking, Blaine was cumming dry. 

“Dalton, I-m done! Dalton,” Blaine gasped out the safe word and Kurt moved quickly to turn the machine off. Once the fucking machine came to a halt, Blaine sagged of the table, chest moving up and down heavily.

Blaine started giggling sounding almost manic and flopped his head over to stare at Sebastian and Kurt, eyes half lidded.

“That was g-great,” he shivered, closed his eyes and passed out.

 

5\. balls 

Kurt felt something wasn’t quite right as he woke up. His body was heavy and his arms wouldn’t move. He blinked his eyes open to see Sebastian straddling him naked, ginning at him cheekily.

“Happy Birthday, sir,” Sebastian purred as Kurt tugged on his arms and realized he was tied to the bed.

“Oh, you.. fuckers,” Kurt gasped, voice still croaky with sleep. And Sebastian just grinned at him.

“yes that’s the plan sir, to fuck us as much as you like, but first Blaine’s got a surprise for you,”

It was then that Kurt noticed Blaine was standing by the edge of the bed. Blaine grinned, matching Sebastian. And bent forward and crawled to the bed to be level with Sebastian.

“happy birthday sir,” I suppose I’ve got a little puzzle for you… a completion I suppose,” Blaine whispered seductively, grabbing something from just out of Kurt vision.

“Go on,” Kurt said intrigued and Blaine licked his lips as he lent closer to Kurt to whisper in his ear. 

“I got a few of these,” he said, and he lifted a ball somewhere in between a tennis and snooker ball in size, into Kurt’s field of vision then brought it down to Kurt’s lips, who obediently kissed the ball before it was pulled away. “what I want to know sir is: how many of these do you think I could fit inside me?”

“Christ, Blaine,” Kurt gasped at him,

“Ah ah, that’s not it, I still have to explained the rules. So… how many you guess will be the number of times that you get to edge Sebastian here once I’m done. and if you get it right… the number of balls is the number of months that we’re locked in our cages for. Only if you get the right answer. Do you get it?” Blaine asked, hand trailing down to stroke at Kurt’s cock.

“Got it,” Kurt replied and then took some time trying to consider how many of those balls Blaine could fit in his ass.

“6, I’ll go for 6,” Kurt said nodding as Blaine smiled again and moved to straddle Kurt so his ass was in Kurt’s face.

“Well sir, I’ve already got 6 in me at the moment,”

“Holy fuck,” Kurt gasped as Sebastian cackled.

“And I think I could get more in, let’s see,” Blaine pulled his cheeks apart and bared down, very slowly each of the 6 balls that he’d had inside himself popped out slowly, landing on Kurt’s chest and the rolling to the sides.

“And that’s 6! Well Sir, now you’ve got some idea of what I can take, would you like to guess again?” Blaine smiled over his shoulder, shaking his ass and pulling his cheeks apart so Kurt could see his gaping hole. 

Kurt considered his answer, his original guess being well off and knowing that Blaine liked the theatricalities of, well, anything! He could bet that Blaine knew how many he could fit in there and it wouldn’t just be one or two more than his example.

“10!” Kurt said confidently shifting himself against the pillows, getting ready to watch the show.

“okay, B. 10 to beat, cause I do not want to do 10 months of chastity, and you sure as hell don’t want to lose at of challenge of how much you can stuff in your ass.” Sebastian said, picking up the lube covered balls that had fallen next to Kurt as Blaine smirked at him, lowering himself down so his ass was in the air, hoping gravity would give him the edge.

“Oh what do we have here?” Blaine drawled and the sudden hot mouth of Kurt’s cock told him that Blaine had indeed found the perfect position. 

Sebastian started pressing the balls inside and Kurt watched, mesmerised and Blaine's hole opened and closed for them.

“You good B?” Seb asked as he pushed in the sixth ball.

Blaine pulled his mouth off of Kurt with a wet pop “Yeah ‘m good,” he mumbled before pushing his mouth back on to Kurt and sucking enthusiastically.

Sebastian chucked and continued to push the balls into Blaine. Finally he was nine down and was feeling it. 

“Can you get two more in B?” Sebastian asked a hint of concern in his voice, he was worried they might lose.

“I can get one more in but I’m not sure about two..” Blaine admitted shakily.

Sebastian smacked Blaine’s ass and Blaine yelped “You better do two Anderson, or else!”

“okay just hurry it will you.” Sebastian relented and pushed the tenth in, struggling slightly but finally manged to get it in.

Kurt watched from beneath them smirking, he may actually win this.

Sebastian tried and failed to push the eleventh in to Blaine’s ass.

“Does this mean I win?” Kurt suggested and Sebastian grated his teeth

“Oh no you don’t, I have an idea!” Sebastian slid off the bed and went to the side of the wall that held the hooks for the harness that dangled above their bed, taking it off the hooks, he lowered it down.

“if force won’t help! Then maybe gravity will! B, hold them in you, you’re going upside down,”

Kurt laughed, he loved how Blaine and Sebastian worked together seamlessly. Sebastian strapped Blaine’s feet in.

“Seb, untie me so I can support his head, “ Kurt ordered softly and Sebastian wasted no time in pressing the release on Kurt’s restraints. Kurt moved over to Blaine and carefully helped him lay down and place his hands under his shoulders and neck, giving a quick nod to Sebastian how began to pull of the rope, lifting Blaine off the bed, when Blaine was all the way off the bed, swinging slightly from the harness, Sebastian tied the rope securely to the wall.

“Come on then B, Let’s get this one in you,” Sebastian grunted standing up on the bed to reach Blaine’s ass. Sebastian gripped the ball in one hand and Blaine’s hip in the other for balance and started to push in. slowly but surely the ball push in. Blaine swallowed as he felt the other balls move to accommodate it.

“Yes! Yes it’s in! god B!. I love you! I love your ass! It’s the best one in the world!” Sebastian cheered bouncing a little on the bed and Blaine laughed at him and then gasped slightly when he felt a hand slide across his stomach.

“I can feel them in there,” Kurt said “There so deep…are you sure you can get them out?” He asked concerned.

“Oh, yeah I’m sure I will,”

“I don’t know what you’re so joyous about Seb, according to the rules, I now get to edge you 10 times. So help me get Blaine down, he can have a rest while I play with you,” Kurt said hands still sliding over Blaine’s taught stomach.

“Oh for fuck sake!”

 

+1 Double Penetration

“Why the Fuck have we never done this before?! This is like threesome 101!” Sebastian grunted from his position under Blaine as he held the curly haired boy by the hips steadying him.

“Honestly your guess is as good as mine, Seb,” Kurt said as he continued to use his fingers to stretch Blaine alongside Sebastian’s dick. 

“Now Blaine, are you sure you can take the both of us?” Kurt asked seriously. 

Sebastian just snorted “Seriously, who do you think you’re talking to here, he’s already taken bigger than us, He can do it.”

“Who do you think you’re talking to Sebastian? It doesn’t sound like you’re talking to your Dom.” Kurt chased 

“Sorry sir.”

“Blaine?” Kurt drew his attention back to Blaine who’s eyes looked slightly glazed over.

Blaine nodded “I can take it sir,” pushing back on Kurt’s fingers, wiggling his ass and making Sebastian groan.

“Humm, I don’t know…”

Please,” Blaine begged, grinding down hard on Sebastian’s cock. “Please Kurt, I’m ready, come on -”

No words were spoken as Kurt straddles Sebastian’s legs and situates himself and his cock in the crack of Blaine’s ass. Only gasps and sighs are relinquished as Sebastian lifts Blaine’s body and places it back down onto two dicks instead of one. Sebastian is thick, Kurt is long: it’s a perfect match as Kurt rams his prostate, and Sebastian stretches his hole. 

For a brief time, there is a power struggle between both cocks that leaves Blaine on a roller coaster: Kurt pulling out when Sebastian pushes in, Sebastian pulling out when Kurt pushes in. It’s not until Sebastian is pulling Blaine’s hair while Kurt is kissing the nape of his neck that the struggle turns to pure sex as Kurt wins the battle for dominance, as he always does.

Kurt’s hands dig into Blaine’s ribcage as he lifts and drops Blaine over and over: each fall blurs Blaine’s vision with euphoria. The pressure of two cocks colliding with his prostate is too much for him. 

“oh This is amazing, you both are amazing, I love it! Yes yes yesss!” Blaine screamed in pleasure, shocking both Kurt and Sebastian who had never heard him cry like that, he wasn’t normally that vocal.

Blaine’s hands were scratching and scrabbling for anything that he could reach and they finally found their way into Sebastian’s hair. The sharp tug on his hair made Sebastian buck up even faster into Blaine and in turn, Kurt increase the speed of his thrusts.

Sebastian wasn’t able to move much, between keeping Blaine balanced and not having much room to manoeuvre, but the familiar warmth coiling in his belly told him it wasn’t going to matter.

Still, he managed to keep his orgasm at bay, gritting his teeth and slamming home over and over until Blaine’s back arched and his fingers bit down hard in Sebastian’s hair as he painted both their stomach with streaks of white, his body spasming around the two cocks, and then Sebastian was following him over the edge, emptying deep inside Blaine in long, desperate jets. 

Kurt pulled out of Blaine and, with Sebastian help, flipped Blaine over so he was on his back, still resting on Sebastian and Kurt started to jack himself off walking on his knees toward Blaine who had his mouth open longingly for Kurt’s cum. 

Kurt came, splattering his cum onto Blaine’s neck, his cheek and also into his mouth which Blaine swallowed dutifully and ginned with happiness.  
“Who knew? All those toys we got him and all he really wanted was both of us together!” Sebastian gasped and Kurt laughed as Blaine tried to hide his face in Sebastian’s neck.


End file.
